AL Insanity
by Insanity Inc
Summary: Ever wondered what happens in the Authors' Lounge? Well, what are you waiting for, click to link to find out!! ^__^


Dawn: *enters the Author's Lounge and blinks*  
  
Dawn: No one in here...  
  
Dawn: *notices the reader and waves* Heya!! Welcome to the very first joint insanity fic!! ^_^ Well, the first to have 10 insane authors working on it!! And all the lines are originally and voluntarily typed in by that author!! =D  
  
Dawn: And now to wait for everyone else to arrive...  
  
(goldish rings start to show by the soda fountain, and Saffire soon appears)  
  
Saff: Yo peeps! Stay outta the root beer!! 'Tis MINE!!! *writes her name on the root beer button* okays, maybe mine, and Dawn's.  
  
Dawn: Why's it mine?  
  
Saff: Because it's part of our special soda combo! ^^ *fills up Author's Lounge and goes surfing on couch* MILTANKABUNGA!!!!!!!  
  
Dawn: ^___^ *starts gulping down the soda mix of root beer, mountain dew and grape* The mountain dew's mine, but the grape is up for grabs ^^  
  
(Flower emerges from her flower bed)  
  
Flower: I CALL GRAPE!!!  
  
(She gulps down as much as it as her tiny Bellossom bladder can handle, then flops back on the flower bed, half asleep)  
  
Flower: (murmuring in her sleep) Back off Moonlit...mine...  
  
Saff: Oy. *splits Mewchu11 into two and wraps them up in gift boxes* *places one by Flower, and throws one at Moonlity* =P  
  
Dawn: *shudders* You coulda cloned 'em or something This is a G-rated fic....or is it? oO;;  
  
Saff: I meant cloned......Sheesh. *shudders at the thought of a half-Mewwy*  
  
Sal: Oh Saafffyy!!!  
  
Saff: *giggles and hides*  
  
Mewchu11A: Sheesh, why is it always me?  
  
Mewchu11B: I feel for you man...  
  
Mewchu11A: 10 clones are...  
  
Mewchu11B: Plenty. I don't think....  
  
Mewchu11A: I can take...  
  
Both: anymore...  
  
Mewchu11A: God your annoying!  
  
Mewchu11B: So are you, you ugly clone...  
  
Mewchu11A: I'm not ugly!  
  
Moonlit and Flower: ^^  
  
Mewchu11A: And besides, your the clone!  
  
Mewchu11B: THAT'S IT! IT'S...  
  
Mewchu11A: GO...  
  
Mewchu11B: TIME!  
  
*A huge fight erupts between the two, after a while a victor emerges*  
  
11: Yeah! I win!  
  
Flower: But which are you?  
  
11: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Moonlit: Are you 11A or 11B?  
  
11: I have no idea what your talking about...  
  
Flower: Well... he's Mewchu either way...  
  
Moonlit: Agreed!  
  
Both: ^^  
  
11: er... um... *Sweatdrop*  
  
Flower: (glomps Mewwy)  
  
Flower: Might have been easier if you just stayed in two...no more fighting!...but if my Mewwy likes it better this way!!! (big grin followed by many huggles)  
  
Saffy: Okies, then. Oo *drags Moonlity to Japan* Myahhahahahaaaa!!!  
  
Flower: *sticks her tongue out at Moonlit* =P *huggles Mewwy* Alll mine!!!  
  
Saff: Now, to take over Pokemon!! MYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8-)  
  
Moonlit: Evilness! :)  
  
Dragoness Vera: *Appears in a puff of black flames and red smoke* BWAHAHAHAHAUAUHAUAHAUAHAAHAH!!!!! *Coughs* Errgh. Anyway... *vanishes, and reappears again hanging from the ceiling by her claws* THIS IS FUN!!!! *Coughs from the smoke again* I need to stop it with the smoke -_- ...  
  
Flower: *pokes Dragoness Vera* Hello! *huggles her dinosaur* Espeon2 gave it to me! Guess what it's favorite food is?  
  
Dawn: Authors...*shudders* Keep it away from me!!  
  
Flower: *big grins* Yep! Authors...and for dessert... *smiles at Mewwy* Clones...  
  
Saff: *screams* GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides* *looks out at the cottage cheese that was following her* *shudders in fright*  
  
Lccorp2: Wobble?  
  
Saff: Oo *knocks on Lc's head* anyone home? *knocks on her own head* *hears echos* YAY!!! ^-^  
  
Dragoness Vera: *Suddenly falls on the floor, landing atop a beanbag chair that was not there previously.* Mwahahaha! I survive! *Beanbag chair explodes into flames, roasting Vera* WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Flower: *yawns and pets her dinosaur* See, I was scared he would be a vegetarian and eat me...  
  
Saff: Oo Flower, ya better watch out. *pulls out her friend* Aubrey here is a vegetarian. MYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out her puppy* so is he. *points* 8-D  
  
Flower: O.o VEGETARIANS ARE EVIL!!!! While Flower remains in her Bellossom form, only acceptable food is sunlight!  
  
Saff: Come on, moonlight's betterer. *pulls down eyelid and sticks out tongue* *dances* ~la la la la la~ *gets squished by something* itai!   
  
Moonlit: *Whips out her Z saber and marches into Canada, shouting "Take no prisoners!!!"*  
  
Yui: *in her home in Canada* o_O;;;; What's going on?  
  
Moonlit: *Destroys everything except Yui and Yui's home* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *returns to the AL with lots of worthless money and a few horses*  
  
Dragoness Vera: Grrr...Moonlit, you meany! You destroyed me friend Taka's house! *Dumps a bucket of icewater on Moonlit's head.*  
  
Moonlit: EEP! *runs around, shrieking* THATS COLD!!! *sends Hellfire out to warm her up*  
  
Yui: Waah!! And all my friend's houses too!! ;_;  
  
Morty: *taps Yui on the shoulder, and whispers something in her ear* o_O;  
  
Yui: ...OH YEAH!! *jumps up and down* You destroyed my school too!! *parties*  
  
Moonlit: *sweatdrops and goes off to find mewwy*  
  
Well, that's about all for now. Don't worry if you don't understand....You weren't supposed ta 8-D Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
